Scavengers
'Scavengers '''are Pyrrhian humans, appearing as a single race. They are regarded as a somewhat more dangerous prey. They are seen as a nuisance and/or prey to most dragons, although some, such as Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, Winter, Moonwatcher, Vermilion, and Smolder have shown sympathy for them. Smolder, in fact, has been known to keep a scavenger named Flower. Winter also has one as his "exotic" pet, by the name of Bandit. Recently, Tui has hinted that Vermilion might be getting a scavenger of his own. Society Scavengers were once the dominant life form of Pyrrhia, easily killing off the dragons. According to Webs, some of the things scavengers supposedly did before The Scorching are too absurd to be true. Eventually, the dragons came together as one and arranged separate tribes, and overthrew the scavengers, almost wiping them out completely. This was known, by the dragons, as the Scorching. The scavengers have dens, or villages all over the continent, which are frequently destroyed by dragons. They are obsessed with treasure, doing anything they can to steal it from dragons. They have been shown to live and hunt in groups, proving that they are very social creatures. Scavengers see dragons in the same way dragons see scavengers: they believe them as predators with no society or culture. History Three scavengers in particular robbed Queen Oasis, and one impaled her in the eye with a sword. Two of the scavengers took the treasure and left, leaving the other behind. Since none of her daughters had defeated Oasis, they argued over who should be queen, thus starting the War of The SandWing Succession. After Clay and his friends escaped the cave, they encountered a scavenger and wondered about it. It had stolen Queen Scarlet's treasure, thus she killed it for that reason. During their captivity in the Sky Kingdom, four scavengers were released to interrupt the fight between Starflight and Tsunami. They apparently had a battle strategy and surrounded them quickly. However, both male scavengers were eventually killed, and the two remaining females were wheeled away in a cage. As the dragonets were escaping the SkyWing palace, Clay rescued a small scavenger. In [[The Lost Heir|''The Lost Heir]] Tsunami saved a boat in a storm. And lastly, in The Hidden Kingdom, Glory saved two scavengers with Jambu when they went into Blaze's fortress. Defenses Through out the series, scavengers have been know to use weapons in defense against dragons. They do not have any natural defense. Weapons they are know to use are: spears, swords, knifes, and a version of a catapult to launch flaming spikes. List of Known Scavengers *Bandit *Flower *Fluffy *Holler Trivia * Some scavengers appeared to have battle training, as they were able to outwit Tsunami. The females last longer (or so Queen Scarlet says). * Scavengers have been known to keep animals as pets or livestock, Flower had kept a desert mouse once. * Scavengers may be quite small compared to full grown dragons, as Tsunami was able to pick up one of their boats while flying. Clay was also able to scoop one up in his talon. Anemone is described as being no taller than a scavenger, so it can be presumed that dragons are large, even as one-year-old dragonets. * Scavengers seem to be different sizes compared to dragons each time they are mentioned. This may be because few dragons have ever seen them. However, those that have seen them say they are about the size of a large dragon's head. It is not known if this is standing or lying down. * Some dragons, like Smolder and Winter, have been shown to keep scavengers as pets. *Deathbringer is scared of scavengers. He says they give him the "heebee jeebies". *Some scavengers are more advanced then others. In Book 7, there was a scavenger den that was surrounded by a wall. They also shot spears at Quibli. This shows that some scavengers may live in cities with an organized goverment. *Scavengers are actually humans, it is just that dragons call them Scavengers. This was confirmed by Tui T. Sutherland. Gallery Skywing_and_Scavengers_by_Remy_cake.png|Scavengers and SkyWing art smolderflower-2.jpg|Smolder and Flower wings_of_fire__smolder_and_flower_by_minish_mae-d7c9q73.png|I don't know whose this is, but it is really cute! Cartoony Scavenger.png|Very cartoony scavenger. Because why not? f Category:Scavengers Category:War History